Embodiments herein generally relate to a lighting apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus that projects lines on surfaces that define the area in which an activity (such as a game) occurs.
Many activities, such as games, contests, etc., are performed in areas that have boundaries and other specially designated areas or regions. For example, a basketball court, a football field, a soccer field, and a tennis court all have end lines, sidelines, and other markings that define the limits of the playing area and also define certain regions in which specific portions of the activity take place. Thus, a tennis court includes a service area defined by rectangles where a tennis ball served by a player must land. Similarly, a soccer field includes the goalie box and a penalty area defined by rectangles. Also, a basketball court includes a foul lane, a key, etc., and a football field includes end zones and yardage markers.
Normally, the markings defining such activity areas are permanently applied to the activity surface (floor, grass field, clay-court, etc.) by being painted on the activity surface or by applying contrasting materials on the activity surface to allow the lines to be visually distinguishable. However, this process of permanently applying the various lines that define the areas or regions of an activity is expensive and changes the permanent appearance of the activity surface. Additionally, on surfaces that grow or change (grass field) the markings need to be continually reapplied as the markings fade (or are removed from) the activity surface.